This invention relates to novel compounds that are useful in making novel substituted N-aroyl N'-phenyl ureas, which are useful for killing and/or controlling certain insects.
Various insecticidal derivatives of urea are known art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,638; 4,005,223; 4,170,657; 4,139,636; 4,089,975 and German Patent Application 3,003,113.